Armor Parts (Mega Man X2)
The Armor Parts, also known unofficially as the Second Armor by fans, is the second armor set that Mega Man X obtains from Light Capsules in the Mega Man X series. It made its first appearance in Mega Man X2, and made subsequent appearances in other games, such as Mega Man Xtreme 2. Functions *'Head Part': The Item Tracer is made available. X sends out a cursor, which zooms to concealed passages and items. Interestingly, although the Item Tracer has an unlimited number of uses, it displays an ammo gauge while equipped. In Mega Man Xtreme 2, this just grants X the ability of breaking bricks with his head. *'Body Part': Enables the "Giga Crush" technique; as X takes damage, a gauge fills. When this gauge is completely full, X can use the aforementioned attack, which damages all enemies on screen. All energy is used after the attack, and unlike X's normal weapons, it doesn't refill after completing a stage. Additionally, X receives only 50% of the damage normally taken. *'Arm Part': X gains a second X-Buster, and can attain four charge levels. When the third is reached, X fires out super-shots from each buster, though the shots cannot be crossed as they do in Mega Man X3. It also allows him to charge special weapons. In Mega Man Xtreme 2, it acts more like the Arm Parts from Mega Man X3. *'Foot Parts': X can perform an air-dash technique. However, he cannot utilize both an air-dash and a dash jump in the same jump. In Mega Man Xtreme 2, it also allows an upwards dash. *'Shoryuken': Like the Hadouken from the first game, this is a hidden bonus available after gathering all upgrades. This grants X a flaming uppercut that he can use at full strength and is able to one-hit kill almost any enemy. Location of Armor Parts Mega Man X2 locations: Mega Man Xtreme 2 locations: Gallery MMX2 X (Full Armor).jpg| X2 xarmorcrouch.jpg X2 xarmordash.jpg MMX2 X (Air Dash).jpg|Air Dash MMX2 X (Item Tracer).jpg|Item Tracer MMX2 X (Double Charge Shot).jpg|Double Charge Shot MMX2 X (Giga Crash).jpg| X2SecondArmorBack.jpg X2SecondArmorSide.jpg Screenshots Mega Man X2 Armor - Main Drive Unit Enhancement.png|Air Dash Mega Man X2 Armor - Radar Optics Enhancement.png|Item Tracer Mega Man X2 Armor - X-Buster Enhancement.png|Double Charge Shot Mega Man X2 Armor - Body Armor Enhancement.png|Giga Crush Mega Man X2 Armor - Special Surprise.png|Shoryuken Sprites MMX2-Armor2-AllWeapons.png|Mega Man X equipped with all weapons in the second armor from Mega Man X2. Trivia * Although it might be a glitch, the leg upgrade in the SNES version gives X the ability to jump on water. The same goes for the Third Armor. * In the manga adaptation of Mega Man X2, the second armor is heavily damaged in the battle against the X-Hunters and a brainwashed Zero, causing X to discard the armor piece by piece as they're left unusable. X eventually reverts to his original armor during the fight with Zero, and wears it into the battle against Neo Sigma. * In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, when X uses his hyper combo "Armor of Light" his "Full-Power Charge Shot" hyper combo changes into the "Double Charge Shot," which is something that started with his second armor. *Model X from Mega Man ZX is also able to use a double charge shot. Category:Mega Man X armors